


Qolmodori Crisis

by SkipperXIV



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, RWBY, Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Based on Stellaris, Crossover, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mystery, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-The Lost Colony, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperXIV/pseuds/SkipperXIV
Summary: The year is 2417, and the delicate peace of the galaxy is on the verge of collapse. For months now, mysterious entities have been appearing at random throughout the galaxy. None of these "visitors" seem to know where they are or how they got there, and they all claim to hail from planets and cities that do not exist.Ruby Rose finds herself among the ranks of these "visitors." After falling through a wormhole into unfamiliar territory, she joins forces with Artemis Fowl, a fellow visitor. Together, they embark on a quest to find their way back home. With every nation in the galaxy casting blame, time is of the essence.Can Ruby and Artemis discover the cause of all this? Or are they both in far over their heads?The galaxy is ancient and full of horrors, after all.





	1. Arrival of a Rose

Ruby Rose trudged through the forest outside her home on Patch. She was looking for something and she was starting to get discouraged. Her older sister, Yang Xiao Long, had told her an incredible story about an ancient temple lost to time somewhere in the woods. She told the tale of a priestess and her followers, who tried to wage war against the moon, which was why the moon was broken. The cultist's temple was supposedly still out there, and some of its inhabitants were said to continue to wander its corridors, awaiting their leader's return. Ruby had been searching the woods for almost three hours now, and hadn't seen so much as a particularly large rock. She was starting to think that perhaps Yang had just been messing with her. It certainly wouldn't be the first time; Yang had a penchant for this sort of thing.

"Yang you jerk, if you tricked me again, you are so dead," Ruby mumbled to herself, ducking under a low-hanging tree branch.

Ruby was standing at the top of a steep hill, looking down over the landscape, still trying in vain to catch a glimpse of this elusive wonder. She decided it would probably be prudent to head back home. It was staring to get late, and she was pretty sure she heard Yang's voice calling her back from the house. Ruby turned around to go back where she'd come. That is when it happened. The patch of dirt she'd been standing on was soft and unstable, and her shifting her weight to turn around proved to be too much. The ground beneath her gave way, and she tumbled backwards down the hill. She saw flashes of light and dark as she rolled down the hill, kicking up leaves and twigs in her wake. She screwed her eyes shut against the pain and disorientation, grunting with every impact she made against the forest floor.

Just as suddenly as her tumble started, Ruby was met with a blinding flash of light, and she came to a stop. Ruby suddenly felt very, very cold. She opened her eyes and saw a grey sky, totally devoid of trees. She sat up, and saw that she had somehow landed in an enormous field of... _snow?_ It was summer, why was there snow everywhere? For that matter, where were all the trees? The only thing visible aside from the snow were enormous glaciers towering above the horizon. She pulled out her scroll, which she had mercifully managed to avoid crushing in her fall down the hill, and opened the GPS app.

NO SIGNAL. CANNOT REACH COMMUNICATIONS RELAY. RETRYING IN 15s.

Was she in Atlas? It was the only place she could think of that would be snowy this time of year, and also didn't have trees. If she was, though, why couldn't her scroll connect? There were comms towers all over Atlas, surely there weren't any dead zones?

SEARCHING...

SEARCHING......

SEARCHING.........

NO SIGNAL. CANNOT REACH COMMUNICATIONS RELAY. RETRYING IN 30s.

Ruby stood up and looked around again. She was still met with nothing but snow. No trees, no rocks, no buildings, nothing. Nothing except distant glaciers. She could feel panic starting to set in. What had happened? Had she hit her head, and was just dreaming? Surely not, given how cold she was. Was she dying? Was this what people saw when they died? And endless, snowy void?

NO SIGNAL. CANNOT REACH COMMUNICATIONS RELAY. RETRYING IN 30s.

Oh, gods! She was dead! She'd hit her head hard on a big rock or something and died! That was the only explanation! Was it? By now, Ruby's mind was abuzz with questions and no answers. She spun around again and again, hoping to catch some tiny detail she'd missed before. That was hard, given all the thoughts swarming around her mind like a hive of angry bees. Where was she? How had she gotten here? What would Dad and Yang say? Would she even see them again?

Wait... what was that? Something caught Ruby's eye during her wild scan of the horizon. Something dark and far away, on the horizon. It seemed to move down, then disappear. She blinked, and stared. Had she imagined it? Was this panic driving her crazy? No, there it was again. Much larger, this time. She was able to see it a bit clearer now and realized it was a snowmobile. There was someone piloting it, obviously, but it was hard to tell who. The driver was wearing a big, dark winter suit and a helmet. It disappeared behind another hill. Ruby hoped this person was friendly. She didn't need a fight on top of being lost.

Soon, the snowmobile was mere feet away, and Ruby could see the person astride it was hardly taller than she was. The vehicle stopped right in front of her, and the pilot dismounted. He took off his helmet to reveal 'he' was indeed a 'he.' He had jet-black hair, pale skin, and striking blue eyes. Before Ruby could ask for his help, he spoke first.

"Hello, can you understand me?" He asked. His voice had a strange accent to it that Ruby couldn't place.

"Y-yeah, I can understand you," Ruby replied.

"Very good. May I ask your name?" the boy asked.

"R-Ruby Rose." The boy turned towards his snowmobile and opened a box attached to the side. He pulled out another winter suit, much like his own, as well as a helmet. He gestured for her to walk over to him, and Ruby obliged. The snow was thick, and it took great effort to trudge through, but the distance was short. The boy handed the clothes to her and she gratefully donned them.

"Now, doubtless you have questions about your situation, Miss Rose," the boy said, while Ruby slipped on the jacket and pants. "I have questions for you as well, but this is neither the time nor the place. Such discussions would be better suited to a more... hospitable environment." The boy handed her the helmet he had retrieved, and was about to replace his when Ruby interrupted him.

"Wait, can't you at least tell me where I am?" she asked.

He sighed in frustration and paused, clearly considering this.

"Very well," he eventually said. "You are on a planet called Lastargavin's Shelter, in a universe completely different from your own." Before Ruby could interject again, he held up his hand, "As I said earlier, Miss Rose, this is neither the time nor the place for further questions. We should make our way to the settlement as soon as we can. Once we have returned and set your affairs in order, then I will explain as much as I know."

With that, the boy put replaced his helmet and mounted the vehicle. He gestured for her to join her, which she did with some difficulty. It was clearly not designed for two passengers, so Ruby had to crowd herself uncomfortably close to him and hold on tight to him so as not to fall off. It reminded her of riding on Yang's motorcycle.

Thus, the snowmobile turned around and headed back the way it came. Ruby's mind was still swarming with questions. Just who was this boy? Where was he taking her? Did he really say another _universe?_ How was that possible? Was that even possible?

Once the two crested a particularly large hill, Ruby saw the answer to her second question. What looked like a town, situated at the base of a huge glacier, consisting of many small, shiny metal buildings. Warm light poured out of every window, and Ruby felt a little better, at least. There were people milling about the town, except... those weren't people. They didn't look human, and they didn't look like Faunus either. In fact, they looked like giant penguins.

As the snowmobile pulled into the town alongside one of the buildings, Ruby realized one thing was for certain; this wasn't Atlas.


	2. Questions, Answers, and Questions Without Answers

The boy stopped the snowmobile next to one of the buildings. It was one of the biggest buildings in the town, at 4 stories tall. He disembarked and removed his helmet, as did Ruby. One of the penguin-people walked out of the front door and towards them.

"Well, there you are, you reckless little rascal!" he (or she) squawked, "Just what do you think you're doing, leaving without notifying anyone like that? We thought you'd disappeared!"

Every time the boy tried to explain, the penguin-person just kept going. "I've just had to notify the retrieval team of your disappearance and now I've got to phone them again and alert them of a false alarm! Do you know how much of my time you've wasted? Have you any idea how much red tape this will cause?"

The boy finally managed to make himself heard. "What I was doing, Mrs. Mondak, was escorting this young woman to town," he gestured to Ruby as he said this. "She is a... Visitor, just like myself."

The boy placed an unusual amount of emphasis on the word 'Visitor.' Did that mean something?

"How did you know she was out there?" Mrs. Mondak asked, sounding suspicious.

"Simple. Whenever a Visitor appears, there is a large spike in the energy readings around the location where the wormhole appears. Once you find the precise location of that energy spike, you find the Visitor."

"Well then, why didn't you just alert someone? They could have escorted her here without you needing to get all gussied up and go out there by yourself."

"It is quite cold in those snow fields, Mrs. Mondak. I did not want to risk the possibility of this new visitor freezing to death before the team arrived. Regardless, I have questions of my own for Miss Rose, and if you'll excuse us, I would like to conduct an interview in peace."

Mrs. Mondak grumbled irritably, but stepped aside. The boy, who Ruby had only just now realized had never told her his name, gestured for Ruby to follow him inside the building. Mrs. Mondak mumbled something that sounded like "Mammals..." before they entered. A blast of warm air greeted Ruby's face as the two of them passed through the doors.

"Ah, Master Fowl, welcome back!" called the receptionist from the other side of the lobby, "We were starting to worry about you. Mrs. Mondak was convinced you'd just disappeared! Hehe!" This receptionist was altogether a different beast to Mrs. Mondak and the other bird-like people here. He looked like an enormous cat, his mane braided and decorated with rings of gold and gems. His spoke with a rasp in his voice, rather than the squawk of Mrs. Mondak's voice.

"Oh, hello, who is this one?" the receptionist said, only now noticing Ruby.

"Rodrim, This is Ruby Rose. She is a Visitor, like myself." The boy said.

"Ah! Another Visitor! Such a rare occurrence for two to appear so close together, no?"

"Yes, it does seem quite fortuitous."

"Miss Rose shall need accommodations. I believe the room next to yours is available, Master Fowl." Rodrim ducked under the desk and grabbed a plastic card. "Here you go, Miss Rose, the key to your home away from home," he handed Ruby the plastic card with a warm smile, which she attempted to return.

"Thank you..." she said.

"You are very welcome, Miss Rose. All are welcome here, after all," he turned his attention to the boy, "Now, Master Fowl, why don't you show our new friend to her room? In the meantime, I shall acquire some basic supplies for you."

"Thank you, Rodrim. This way, Miss Rose," the boy said, gesturing once again for her to follow. They walked across the hallway to a set of stairs, which they began to climb. Ruby could hear Rodrim shout to someone else in the hotel.

"Akili! We need more supplies! We have another Visitor!" An argument ensued, but what was said was lost as they ascended the stairs further. They stopped climbing on the third floor and headed down a hallway.

"Right here, Miss Rose," the boy said, stopping next to one of the doors. Ruby stepped in front of it and examined it briefly. Room 329. She'd have to remember that. Ruby swiped her key-card through the door lock and it beeped at her. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room was small, but quaint. The walls were lined with dark blue wallpaper, festooned with what looked like spacecraft. The floor was thickly carpeted, and the bed looked quite comfortable.

"Please, Miss Rose, have a seat," the boy said, gesturing to the bed. Ruby obliged, sinking a few inches into the plush fabric. He closed the door behind him, moved a chair from the corner of the room and sat down in it, facing her. "Now, then, Miss Rose. As I mentioned previously, I have some questions regarding your experience today. However, having been in your position myself several days ago, I know you must have questions of your own. I think it prudent to answer your questions before asking you mine, if only so you understand why I am asking."

"Okay..." Ruby started, shifting herself on the bed, "Who are you?"

The boy briefly looked taken aback. "Have I not introduced myself?" he asked. Ruby shook her head. "Well, my name is Artemis Fowl, and I am a 'Visitor' in this universe, just like yourself."

"What does that mean, you're a 'Visitor?'" Ruby asked.

"It means I, like you, am not from this universe. I, like you, have been brought here from another universe to this one." Artemis said.

"How? What brought you- me- us here?" Artemis paused.

"That- remains to be seen."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I do not know. And neither does anyone else, it seems."

"You knew when I'd show up!" Ruby countered.

"Yes, the scientists of this world have developed methods to detect the arrival of a Visitor. However, none of them seem to have found the cause behind this phenomenon. There are several theories, but none of them explain everything."

There was a silence as Ruby tried to think of more questions to ask. Most of the questions she still had didn't seem to have an answer now. Eventually, she settled on the only question she had left.

"What do we do now?"

"That, Miss Rose, is what I wanted to discuss with you. But first, I have a few questions of my own to ask you. Where are you from?"

"Um... I live on an island called Patch."

Artemis sighed.

"What _planet_ are you from?"

"Oh... uh.. Remnant."

"I see. Can you tell me more about Remnant?"

Ruby and Artemis continued to talk for some time. For every question Ruby answered about Remnant, Artemis seemed to have two more. Where on Remnant was Patch? Was it a country by itself, or part of one? What did she do on Patch? What was a huntress? What was a Grimm? On and on the questioning went, and Ruby was starting to lose her patience. Artemis was in the middle of asking her to clarify the differences between the different forms of Grimm when she finally reached her limit.

"Ugh, why do you need to know!? What does this have to do with anything!?"

"Patience, Miss Rose. If I am to enlist your help, I need to know your... qualifications."

"Help? Help with what?"

Artemis sighed, again.

"There is an explanation for this phenomenon, Miss Rose, and I intend to find it. However, I cannot find it alone. I would like your help, but first I need to know if you can help me. This is unfamiliar territory and the journey might be dangerous."

"Journey? You mean, like an adventure?" Ruby perked up at the prospect of an adventure. Yang had promised her one, after all. A spark seemed to light behind Artemis's eyes and he leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes, like an adventure. And adventure of which you can be the hero. But first, I need to know if you're up for it. So, tell me," Artemis said, steepling his fingers, "Are you up for it?"


	3. Settling Inn

Ruby was about to tell Artemis exactly why she would be a perfect fit for his adventure of his when there was a knock at the door. Ruby looked at Artemis, who seemed just as surprised as she was.

"I'll get it," Ruby said, getting off the bed with some effort. She walked over to the door and opened it, and was surprised to see no-one there. Ruby stuck her head into the hallway and looked up and down, but still did not see anyone.

"Ahem!" said a voice from somewhere below her. Ruby looked down and saw a small gecko-man, holding a large box.

"Oh! Hello..." Ruby said.

"Here you are, miss," the gecko-man said. He began reading from a tag on the box in a flat, disinterested, somewhat spiteful voice. "This is your Visitor Essentials Kit, courtesy of the Xeno Outreach Program of the Galactic Research Syndicate. In it you will find everything you need until such time as you can be provided with temporary housing and a welfare account. We are working tirelessly to reunite our Visitors with their home universes and we thank you for your patience. Sincerely, Doctor Marshwa Indig, head of the Xeno Outreach Program."

Ruby reached out to take the box, and the gecko-man gruffly shoved it into her hands. It was heavier than it looked, and she stumbled slightly.

"Thanks..." Ruby said. Before she could ask what any of that meant, the gecko-man continued in the same flat voice.

"Dinner is being served in the dining hall on the first floor. Tonight we are offering a buffet, featuring soups from across the galaxy. We hope you join us and hope you enjoy your stay. Thank you for choosing the Settling Inn." With that, the gecko-man turned and walked away back down the stairs, grumbling to himself the whole time. Ruby hefted the large box over to the bed, kicking the door shut as she did so.

_THUNK_

"Wow, that's heavy! What's in here?" Ruby asked, sitting back down on the bed and reaching over to open the box.

"Basic supplies," Artemis said. "Clothing, hygiene products, first aid, a phone, a few guidebooks, and a backpack."

Ruby rooted through the box and found everything Artemis had mentioned. Alongside the phone, which was very blocky and sturdy-looking, was an activation manual.

"Before you get involved in all this, might I suggest we eat? I am rather hungry," Artemis said, getting up from the chair. Ruby's stomach growled, answering his question for her.

"Yeah, dinner sounds good," she said, following him out of the room. She followed him down the stairs, across the lobby, and down a hallway at the other end. They reached a set of double doors, one of which Artemis held open. "Oh, thanks!" Ruby said.

Inside, the dining hall had been decorated quite differently to her room. The shag carpeting was replaced with smooth, bland tiling, and instead of the kitschy wallpaper there was light wood paneling. Against the far wall, there was a long buffet table, upon which rested dozens of steaming pots. Artemis was already making his way to the table, and Ruby quickly followed. Artemis grabbed a bowl and began perusing the pots. Ruby also grabbed a bowl and looked at the first pot on the table. In it was what looked like beef stew, with dark broth and large chunks of meat. It smelled good, but she decided to keep her options open, in case there was something better. With every pot she examined, she grew hungrier and hungrier, they all looked so good.

That was, until she came to one near the end of the table. She had seen Artemis recoil from it earlier and was curious to see for herself. The pot's contents were a sickly green color, with what looked like white sprinkles floating in it. Ruby, now even more curious, lifted the ladle out of the pot. The substance was gelatinous, and fell off the ladle in thick sheets. Tentatively, she gave the mystery goo a sniff.

Never before had Ruby regretted a decision so quickly. That soup, whatever it was, was the single most disgusting thing she had ever smelled. And she owned a dog. Words truly failed to capture just how this stuff smelled, but a suitable comparison would be to imagine the sensation of having one's nose stung by seawater yet at the same time the odd fatty smell that accompanies sinus congestion. Ruby gagged and dropped the ladle back into the pot, coughing loudly. A familiar laugh came from behind her in line.

"Hehe! Not one for traditional Syndicate cooking, eh?" Rodrim asked, patting her on the back. Ruby looked back up at him, horrified. _This_ was what those penguin-people ate? It smelled bad enough, she didn't even want to think about what it tasted like. Rodrim laughed again, seeing the look on her face. "Yes, that is the reaction most ones have to the food of the Radils. If you want real good cooking, stop by the Kingdom of Qrava sometime, friend. No-one in the galaxy cooks as good as we do."

After she recovered from the unbelievable stench of that soup, Ruby eventually settled on the next pot. It smelled good enough, and she didn't want to make more of a scene by going back in line to get that stew at the beginning. She filled her bowl and walked over to where Artemis was sitting.

"Don't even _ask_ what that smelled like," she said. "Ugh, that's gonna give me nightmares, I know it."

"I believe your reaction served as enough of an indication," Artemis said. Ruby was glad to see that even he looked worried. The two turned to their dinners and began to eat in silence. The soup Ruby had gotten was pleasant. It reminded her of the chicken soup her dad used to make at home. She began to think of her home again. An immense guilt spread over her. What were Yang and Dad doing? Were they worried? Were they looking for her? She looked over at Artemis. What about him? Was his family worried? Did he even have a family?

"Hey Artemis," Ruby said. Artemis looked at her. "Where are you from? Do you have any family?" Artemis swallowed, but did not say anything.

"Yes, I- I have a family," he said, eventually. "I have a mother and father, as well as a... erm... Butler, and his sister, Juliet."

"You miss them?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I do," Artemis said. He sounded offended, and Ruby could tell she'd asked the wrong question. "That is why I am looking for the cause of this phenomenon, to reunite with my family, and you with yours." There was a brief tense silence as Ruby tried to think of a way to change the subject. Unfortunately, nothing came. The two then went back to their soups and continued to eat in silence. They both went back individually for second servings, but still said nothing. After the two had finished eating, Artemis finally broke the silence.

"I suggest we retire for the evening. You should activate your phone, and I have plans to make."

They exited the dining hall, making sure to thank the busboy as they left. They crossed the lobby, ascended the stairs, and walked down the hall to their respective rooms.

"Artemis?" Ruby said, as he opened his door. "Sorry. About... what I said at dinner. I should have known."

"Apology accepted, Miss Rose." Artemis said. He then entered his room, and closed the door.


	4. Field Research can be a Health Hazard

Artemis would never admit it, but Miss Rose's comment at dinner had truly cut deep. He doubted she intended to imply he had no remorse for his situation, but he had been surprised by people before. He had done some awful things, yes, but they had all been for his family. Everything he had done, all the crimes he had committed, all of it had been to support them. Artemis shook his head and returned to his desk, with the computer he had requested a few days prior. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Even if Artemis had not been offended by Miss Rose's attempt to start a conversation, he still would not have shared much information about his family. That was not strictly necessary for her to know. What was more, Miss Rose seemed quite... idealistic. It was unlikely that he would be able to enlist her help if she knew about his past.

What Artemis needed now was a plan. In order to escape this universe and return home, he would need information. However, what he needed to know had so far eluded the rest of the galaxy. He would need to gather this information himself if he wanted to return any time soon. Artemis was pondering where to start looking for this information when something he had discussed earlier flashed in his memory.

 

> "Simple. Whenever a Visitor appears, there is a large spike in the energy readings around the location where the wormhole appears. Once you find the precise location of that energy spike, you find the Visitor."

Yes, the energy spike! Surely something that caused such an increase in the local energy readings would leave _something_ behind, even after a day. All he had to do was travel to the location where Miss Rose had appeared earlier that day, and examine the area for clues. It was a gamble, to be sure, but at the potential reward far outweighed the risks. Besides, it would be quite the test for Miss Rose, as well. For right now, though, Artemis would get some rest. One needed to be sharp and alert to find what others had missed.

Artemis awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and determined. Today would be the day he uncovered a piece of this puzzle. He got out of bed, dressed himself appropriately, and exited his room. He stepped to Miss Rose's room and paused. Did he really need her help today? All he was doing was gathering data; it hardly warranted fully-armed protection. Even if he did require an armed bodyguard, who was to say Miss Rose was the appropriate candidate? Her claims yesterday of magic and monsters and combat schools seemed preposterous. Magic simply did not work that way.

Then again, Artemis thought, what room did he have to doubt her? Yes, the world she described sounded fantastical, but so did his current situation. If he accepted the fact that he had been transported to another universe, then the idea that a place like Remnant existed was not entirely unreasonable. After more pondering, Artemis decided to proceed. Miss Rose seemed quite eager to join him in his efforts. He would do well to allow her to feel included and needed, even if her skills proved unnecessary. He rapped on her door and awaited a response. After some time, he knocked harder. Miss Rose opened the door, her hair a mess.

"Morning, Artemis," she said with a yawn. "What's up?"

"Good morning, Miss Rose. I have a proposition for you, if you are interested."

"Okay..."

"I am planning to investigate the area where you appeared yesterday. I believe there should be something there we can use to our advantage."

"What is it?"

Artemis wasn't sure how she kept catching him off guard like this.

"Not something specific, Miss Rose, but there should be a clue of some sort as to how to return home."

"Oh..." Miss Rose yawned again. "Can we eat first?"

"Certainly, Miss Rose. I shall meet you in the dining hall after you have dressed."

* * *

Ruby shut the door and turned to the pile of clothes she hadn't bothered to organize the night before. She rifled through them, eventually settling on a fairly neutral outfit. She donned her belt, to which Crescent Rose was still mercifully clipped. It was a small comfort to learn her darling had made it to this world with her. At least now she had a way to defend herself if she got in trouble. She patted its metal frame as she would her dog, Zwei. Hopefully, this trip wouldn't come to that.

She walked down the stairs and across the lobby towards the dining hall, making sure to return Rodrim's shouted greeting as she did so. She stepped into the dining hall and was greeted with the sweet, yeasty smell of baked goods. The buffet table was now laden with treats of various shapes, sizes, and colors, as well as fruits and veggies, and a few other items that didn't look familiar. Ruby loaded her plate with food and joined Artemis at a table. Artemis had apparently not yet eaten, since he was staring at a computer screen, and there was not a plate in front of him. Ruby wanted to ask what he was up to, but after how last night went, she decided against it.

The two ate another meal in silence, Artemis eventually getting up and grabbing some food of his own. After they ate, they headed back to their respective rooms and donned their winter gear. Ruby left her room to find Artemis was still in his. After a few minutes, Artemis exited his room carrying a backpack. The two descended the stairs and Artemis told Rodrim to tell Mrs. Mondak they were leaving for a few hours. After Rodrim had a good laugh at Mrs. Mondak's expense, he assured them he would tell her.

With that, the pair departed on the snowmobile, headed for the spot where Ruby had landed the day before. For some reason, the trip seemed to take longer this time than it had yesterday. Perhaps Ruby had been so lost in thought that she didn't notice just how far away the town was. Perhaps Ruby was so uncomfortable being this close to Artemis that the trip seemed to drag on. Whatever the case, it felt damn near an eternity before Artemis finally stopped the snowmobile and disembarked. Ruby followed. From the backpack Artemis had brought with them, Artemis produced various gadgets, which he proceeded to place at seemingly random spots around them. Some gadgets were mounted on a large tripod, others went straight in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked eventually.

"Arranging sensors, Miss Rose," Artemis said.

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you, Miss Rose, this part I can manage myself. I will need your help eventually, though"

"Well, what do I do until then?"

"Right now, I need you to stand guard. While it is unlikely we will meet anything hostile out here, I would rather not take any chances."

"Alright..."

Ruby began begrudgingly pacing around the area where Artemis had set up his devices. There wasn't much to look at besides Artemis and the snowmobile. Out of curiosity, she glanced at one of the devices Artemis had placed in the snow, but the screen was just covered in lines and numbers which made no sense. She scanned her surroundings again and again, not sure what she should even be looking for. All she could see in the distance were those massive glaciers, towering over the horizon like mountains. Artemis seemed to be unaware of her presence, many times almost walking in to her as they crossed paths. He moved about, glancing at this device and that one, sometimes scurrying multiple times between two of them. He looked like a bee, trying to decide which flower to land on. As she stood next to him, he even seemed to hum like one. No, that was more like a growl.

Wait... that wasn't Artemis.

Ruby turned around just in time to see something enormous barrelling down on them.

"GET DOWN!" Ruby shouted, tackling Artemis into the snow as the beast leapt. It soared over them, landing a few feet away. Ruby got up, ignoring Artemis's indignant protests, and readied Crescent Rose.

The beast looked like an Ursa, except bigger, spinier, and white. Its snout was longer, too, almost more like a Beowolf's. It reared up and roared at her, and Ruby pointed Crescent Rose behind her, firing a shot. The recoil propelled her into the air towards the beast and Ruby reeled back for a strike. She swung the mighty scythe's blade, cutting a deep gash into the beast's chest. It howled in pain, and swatted her aside. Ruby got up just in time to see it rear up again, this time roaring at Artemis. Thinking quickly, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and swung it at the beast's neck.

She missed, hitting only some of the raised spines on its back. This did, however, gain its attention, as it turned to her once more. Ruby dug the tip of Crescent Rose's blade into the ground, aiming the barrel of the gun at the wound on the creature's chest. She fired, hitting her mark directly. The creature roared in pain once more, then descended to all fours and turned, running off into the distance, trailing little drops of blood in the snow.

Ruby collapsed her weapon and reattached it to her belt, then trudged through the snow over to where Artemis was still sitting in disbelief. She held out her hand and pulled him to his feet. As she brushed some of the snow off him, he finally spoke.

"Th- thank you. For- for saving my life," he said, still clearly shaken.

"Well, I'm studying to be a huntress. It's what I do."

"Well, thank you again. I believe I could use your help with collecting some data now, Miss Rose."

The next hour or so passed without incident. Most of the "help" Artemis needed seemed to be holding down buttons on certain devices and other such menial tasks, but he seemed much less flippant about her involvement now that she'd saved his life. Once Artemis had gotten what he needed, he packed up the various devices and loaded them back onto the snowmobile. Before he mounted it, though, he turned to Ruby.

"Thank you again, Miss Rose," he said. "I cannot think of many people who would have done what you did today."

"Aww... don't mention it," Ruby said. "We're in this together, aren't we?"

Artemis nodded, and Ruby thought she could just briefly see a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes we are," he said.


	5. I am a Criminal Mastermind, not a Public Relations Officer

Artemis sighed, leaning forward with his elbows on his desk, massaging his temples. Three days. Three days he had been poring over the data he'd collected, trying every mathematical analysis he could think of in an attempt to learn something. Before Miss Rose's arrival, Artemis had intended to read many scholarly articles on the Visitor Phenomenon in an effort to learn more about his own situation. That in and of itself proved to be far more of a challenge than he was expecting; though he had a greater understanding of quantum mechanics than most on Earth, that meant little here. The Syndicate scientists had quite clearly discovered more about the subjects than humanity had, and as a result Artemis only had time to read one paper on the subject, spending the rest of his time researching what he didn't understand.

Still, he felt he had gained a fairly solid grasp on what the paper had said, and decided to use the methods outlined within to examine another Visitor appearance site and hopefully find some overlooked detail. Needless to say, it hadn't worked. In retrospect, he should have known this would happen. If a space-faring civilization, one whose technology eclipsed that of humanity several times over, had not yet discovered the cause, what hope did he have? Still, he could not help but feel disappointed. He had gone out of his way to collect this data, and it was less than useless. Not only had he wasted his time, but he had put himself in danger as well. It was lucky that Miss Rose had been there, and that she had been telling the truth about her combat prowess. Sadly, that seemed to be where his luck ran out, especially concerning her. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Artemis?" Miss Rose's voice called from the hall.

_Speak of the devil..._ Artemis thought. He begrudgingly stood up and strode towards the door, while Miss Rose continued to knock and call after him.

"What is it?" Artemis asked curtly, once he finally opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Miss Rose asked, "Rodrim says you never showed up for lunch today. Nobody else has seen you today either."

"Yes, Miss Rose, I am perfectly fine..." Artemis began, but Miss Rose cut him off.

"You sure? You look awful," she pointed to his cheekbone, "like you haven't slept!" Artemis swatted her hand away.

"For your information, Miss Rose..." she cut him off again.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Ruby!"

"I am well aware, _Miss Rose_. But, seeing as we are partners in this endeavor, and not friends, you will excuse me if I remain on a surname basis." Miss Rose looked offended, but did not say anything. Artemis continued, "And if you must know, I was analyzing the data I collected earlier this week. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to that."

"Well fine, _Mister Fowl_ ," Miss Rose said, "I only came up here to tell you dinner's ready and that Mrs. Mondak said to get packed."

"What? Why?"

"She said the retrieval team's coming tomorrow morning to pick us up. Apparently the Project Lead wants to talk to us... whoever that is."

The Project Lead? The elected head of state of the Galactic Research Syndicate? The leader of the most scientifically advanced nation in the galaxy? She wanted to speak to them personally?

"What does she want with us?" Artemis asked, his annoyance fading in an instant.

"Well, maybe if you were at lunch today, you would have heard!" Miss Rose said huffily, walking off towards the stairs.

Artemis scoffed. With every passing day, he began to regret this partnership more and more. He closed the door and returned to his work. He re-read the paper for several more minutes before his stomach growled at him in protest. Miss Rose had mentioned dinner was ready, and he had indeed skipped lunch in his fervor. Perhaps a dinner break was in order. After that, he would likely need to pack, as Mrs. Mondak suggested. He wanted to be ready for his meeting with the Project Lead of the Galactic Research Syndicate.

In the mess hall, Artemis was surprised to see no trace of Miss Rose everywhere. She was neither in line at the buffet table, nor seated at any of the dining tables. Rodrim, however, was present, shouting his greeting as usual.

"Good evening, Artemis, my friend! Pleasure to see you are alive after all! Hehehe!" Artemis rolled his eyes and scanned the mess hall again. Perhaps she had not yet eaten. "If you are looking for the little Rose, you are too late, for she has already had her dinner. She seemed rather upset tonight. I wonder why that is?"

Artemis looked back to Rodrim. His face was smiling, as always, but something about it seemed... hollow. "I do not know," Artemis lied, "perhaps the reality of our situation is proving too much for her."

"Yes, or perhaps someone has been rude to her. A friend can hurt one's feelings far deeper than any stranger."

"Yes, she seems to associate with some of the children here well. Perhaps one of them said something uncouth. It can be hard to gauge what will offend someone."

"Perhaps," Rodrim's voice had lost its usual brightness, but it soon returned, "In any case, after you eat you should pack your things. The retrieval team will be arriving early tomorrow morning; it would be rude to keep them waiting."

"Yes, thank you Rodrim."

"Any time, Master Fowl." With that, Rodrim left the mess hall as another employee took over his station. Artemis filled a plate at the buffet table and ate in silence before returning to his room. It was getting rather late; If Artemis wanted to get some sleep before the retrieval team arrived, he would have to forgo any further analysis until he was aboard the ship. Though, that could be a benefit. Perhaps some of the scientists on board could make better use of the data than Artemis alone could. So, Artemis started packing.

When Rodrim said the retrieval team were arriving early, he was not being facetious. It seemed as though Artemis had barely lay down to sleep when he was awoken again by Mrs Mondak's furious pounding at his door. Artemis hurriedly donned his clothes and winter gear, gathered his belongings, and followed Mrs. Mondak and Miss Rose out of the inn. Just as the three were about to board an ATV to the landing site, they were stopped by Rodrim.

"Wait, friends!"

"Oh, what now, Rodrim!?" Mrs. Mondak asked, "Can't you see we're about to ship off?"

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Mondak, but I have a parting gift for my friends. Surely you can spare a minute for your best employee to say goodbye?"

"Oh, very well!"

"Here, my friends!" Rodrim said, turning his attention to Artemis and Miss Rose, and handing them each an item. "These are holy Endenni Crystals, prized gems from the High Kingdom of Qrava. Carry them with you, and they will provide you wisdom and guidance on your journey."

"Thanks!" Miss Rose said.

"Yes, thank you," Artemis said. Rodrim then embraced the two.

"May good fortune and warm sands find you, my friends." He said, before turning back and heading inside.

"Alright, goodbyes are over, time to get moving!" Mrs. Mondak said.

During the ride to the landing site, Artemis stared at the crystal Rodrim had given him. It was a deep purple color, almost black, with what looked like a nebula and dozens of tiny stars trapped within it. It was pleasantly warm to the touch, and had a thick loop of cord attached at one end. Artemis donned the pendant and saw that Miss Rose had already done the same. The rest of the ride was uneventful, neither Miss Rose for Artemis saying a word.

That was, until they exited the ATV and watched the Retrieval Team land nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest apologies for how late this update is! Real life got in the way for a while, then writer's block struck, then real life got in the way again! Now though, my schedule looks clear, so hopefully this series will be back to a more reasonable update schedule.
> 
> One last thing, if you wouldn't mind, please leave some feedback. Even a simple "I liked it" is so helpful. Really, knowing people are reading and enjoying is the greatest motivation any writer can get. So don't be afraid to share your thoughts!


	6. The Good Doctors

Ruby sat through the ATV ride silently brooding. Just who did this boy think he was? She had saved his life a few days ago, and yet here he was, treating her like a child! He couldn't have been that much older than she was, if at all. What was this boy's problem? It was then that Rodrim's words from the previous night echoed in her mind.

_Some ones have trouble expressing themselves. I do not think he means to be cruel; he might know no other way. Be patient with him, Ruby._

She looked down at the pendant Rodrim had given her, which she was wearing around her neck. It was beautiful, like the night sky back at Patch. Her heart sank again when she remembered all the times she had spent stargazing with her dad. Would she ever see him again? With every passing day, her doubt grew. What must he and Yang be thinking now? It had been almost five days since she'd appeared here, they must be sick with worry. Artemis had been here even longer than she had; what must _his_ family be thinking? What was he going through right now?

Ruby looked over at Artemis, though it was so dark all she could see was his silhouette against the night sky, as well as the crystal hanging from his neck. She looked back out her window and began to wonder. Had she overreacted? Sure, he'd been rude, but he was probably just stressed like she was. He was probably missing his family too, maybe even more than she was since he'd been here longer. She turned back towards him and opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of what to say. She sat there awkwardly, repeatedly failing to find her words until the ATV came to a stop.

"Alright, you two, out!" Mrs. Mondak squawked as the lights inside turned on and the doors to the ATV opened. "I don't see why they had to come so early in the morning. It's not like they couldn't wait until sunup." Mrs. Mondak continued to grumble as Ruby and Artemis disembarked the vehicle and made their way to the blindingly-lit landing pad. Ruby wondered how she had missed this while they had been driving.

"Well, they should be here any minute," said another of the penguin-people, who was standing next to Mrs. Mondak.

"They can't come soon enough, frankly. I've had to give up two rooms to house these little gremlins; do you know how much revenue this has cost me?" Mrs. Mondak said in what was apparently supposed to be a low whisper.

"With all due respect Mrs. Mondak, have you even booked every room in that inn yet?" asked the other. Mrs. Mondak scoffed but said nothing.

A brief, tense silence followed as the four awaited the arrival of the retrieval team.

"Look! There they are!" said the unnamed fourth.

"Finally," said Mrs. Mondak.

Ruby could just see what looked like two blue lights off in the distance. As they grew larger, she realized they were part of something. As the thing drew closer, she realized it was a...

... _a spaceship._

Ruby's jaw dropped as the spaceship landed in front of them. It was a sleek, elegant craft, and swooped down onto the landing platform like an eagle. A hydraulic hiss filled the air and snow was blown about as a gangplank lowered itself from the side of the ship. Two more penguin people, one far taller than the other, descended the gangplank and strode towards the assembled party.

"Hello there!" said the shorter of the two excitedly, "My name is Dr. Lagraak, and this is Dr. Hadrigga. We'll be escorting you to the capital and helping you find your way home!"

"It is a pleasure and an honor," said Dr. Hadrigga with a bow.

"Oh, and they have been such a pleasure," said Mrs. Mondak in a cloyingly sweet voice, walking towards the doctors and bowing herself, "My name is Taari Mondak, and I have-"

"What might your names be, if you'll permit me to ask?" Dr Hadrigga asked, completely ignoring Mrs. Mondak.

"My name is Artemis Fowl II," Artemis said.

"Ooh! Royalty!" Dr. Lagraak said, notebook and pen in hand. Artemis smiled. It didn't look right.

"No, madam, it's just a family name," he corrected.

"I see!" Dr. Lagraak said, writing something down.

"And you?" Dr. Hadrigga asked, turning to Ruby.

"I'm Ruby Rose," she said.

"Oh, that's a pretty name! I like that!" Dr. Lagraak was scribbling away furiously in her notebook.

"Well, my friends, as the heads of the _GRS Issa the Judgemental_ , it is our honor to welcome our nation's first Visitors aboard our humble vessel. Please, follow me," Dr. Hadrigga gestured towards the gangplank and Ruby followed him on board. Behind her walked Artemis, and behind him was Dr. Lagraak, who was still taking notes and quietly chattering to herself.

The inside of the ship looked even cooler than the outside, if that were possible. Everything was sleek and clean, with few sharp corners to be seen anywhere. On the walls were dozens of glowing buttons and blinking lights, and automatic glass doors swooshed open and closed as other scientists milled about.

"This way, please."

Ruby and Artemis continued to follow the doctor through the halls of the ship, with every scientist they passed noticing them and greeting them excitedly. Ruby could feel a blush creeping across her face. All this attention was nice, but it was a little much. She just wanted to go back to bed, really. After passing through several swooping doors and down several more hallways, the group finally stopped. Dr Hadrigga turned to the two and handed each of them a keycard. 

"Miss Rose, this is your room," Dr. Hadrigga said, gesturing to the door on his left, "And Master Fowl, this is yours. They have everything you should need for the next few days, but you are free to walk about the ship if you wish. However, I must warn you that the engine room, other dorms, and kitchen are off-limits, and you must ask for permission before entering any of the labs. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask someone. They'll be more than happy to aid you."

"We're about to take off," Dr. Lagraak said, "Would you two like to join us in the cockpit?"

"Really?" asked both Ruby and Artemis.

"Of course! We'd love to have you!" Ruby looked excitedly towards Artemis, who looked just as amazed as she felt. "Just drop your things off in you rooms and we'll get going!"


	7. Takeoff

Ruby was practically bouncing up and down in her chair on the bridge. She was giddy with excitement; she couldn't believe she was actually on the bridge of an actual, real-life spaceship. She'd read about all sorts of spaceships in comic books and sci-fi novels, but never imagined she'd actually be able to ride one. At least on Remnant, space flight was still just a fantasy; Dust didn't work in space, and no-one had found anything yet that did. Yet here she was, strapped into a seat on a spaceship, waiting to take off.

She looked over at Artemis, to see how he was taking this. Artemis was looking around the bridge, his gaze rarely stopping on anything for more than a second. Ruby couldn't blame him. There was so much to see here. There were screens, buttons, and switches galore covering the walls and control panels. Ruby herself was having a hard time focusing on any one thing for very long. She bounced her legs up and down and toyed with the pendant she was still wearing around her neck. When were they going to take off? It felt like they'd been sitting here forever!  After a few more agonizing minutes of waiting, the door behind them opened. Ruby turned around to see Dr. Hadrigga and Dr. Lagraak entering.

"Okay, my friends, ready to take off?" Dr. Lagraak asked. Ruby nodded vigorously, too excited for words.

"Very good," Dr. Hadrigga said. The two doctors made their way to the two empty seats in front of them. They sat down and harnessed themselves in, turning to their respective control panels.

"Initiating launch procedures," said one of the crew members on the level below them.

"Starting engines."

There was a muffled humming sound emanating from somewhere behind them.

"Securing all crew harnesses."

A beep sounded, and Ruby felt the harness pull flat against her torso, loosening slightly after a second.

"Storing all lab equipment"

Silence accompanied this report.

"Activating repulsorlifts."

The whole ship lurched, and the landscape out of the front viewport began to sink away.

"Coordinates set, engage forward thrusters," Dr. Hadrigga said.

With another great lurch, the ship began to move forward. Ruby felt herself being squashed into her seat. As the ship accelerated, the squashing feeling intensified. Ruby shut her eyes; she felt as though she were about to be crushed flat. After a few seconds, the feeling began to lessen. Once it had subsided completely, she opened her eyes.

She gasped. Out of the front viewport was the most beautiful night sky she had ever seen. Even back home on Patch, she had never seen so many stars at once before.

"Impressive, huh?" Dr. Lagraak asked, turning back to look at them.

"It's beautiful..." Artemis said, taking the words right out of Ruby's mouth.

"Yeah..." Ruby said.

"Well, we're out of the atmosphere. You two should probably get some sleep; it was pretty early when we picked you up," Dr. Hadrigga said.

"Aww... do we have to?" Ruby whined. It was so pretty out here in space, she could stay up all night watching the stars.

"If you want to stay up, you can. It was just a suggestion," Dr. Hadrigga conceded. Artemis yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I have plans to make, and I need my rest," he said, undoing his harness. "I suggest you get some sleep too, Miss Rose. The sky will still be there once you wake up."

Ruby scowled at him, but said nothing. Artemis was proving to be quite the trial of her patience, but she kept her mouth shut, remembering Rodrim's advice. Artemis scoffed.

"Suit yourself," he said. With that, he turned and walked out through the doors behind them.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Dr. Lagraak asked, noticing Ruby's sour expression.

"Yeah," Ruby said, "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it will be. I hope..." Ruby tried and failed to suppress a big yawn. "Maybe I should go talk to him..."

Ruby undid her harness and followed Artemis out through the doors.

"Hey, Artemis?" Ruby said, but Artemis was already too far down the corridor to hear her. She followed him through the ship until they finally reached their rooms.

"Hello, Miss Rose," Artemis said, glancing at her.

"Hey, Artemis, I think we gotta talk," Ruby said.

"Perhaps tomorrow," he replied.

"Well, it's kinda important..."

"We're not going anywhere. I'm sure whatever it is can at least wait until morning."

"But-"

"Good night, Miss Rose." With that, Artemis opened his door and stepped inside, the door quickly sliding shut behind him.

Ruby sighed. "Good night..." she said in resignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for the late update; I was sick all of last week and busy this week. Here's hoping we can return to a more reasonable schedule in the future.
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome, even something as simple as "I liked it."


	8. Ruby in the Rec Room

_Ruby stood in the halls of the ship, looking forwards. She began to walk, intent upon rejoining the happenings at the bow. The walls remained their usual smooth white color, with pale blue lighting. Ruby heard voices. They were faint, and unintelligible. She continued walking. The walls remained their usual dark brown color, lit as always by yellow industrial lights. Her footsteps echoed throughout the stone chambers, joining the cacophony of the voices. The voices cried out to her, but she did not understand. They were loud but quiet; she could not hear them but she could hear nothing but them. The walls remained their inky black color, reflecting the lights that were not there. The voices were gone. In their place was a new noise. Her feet were rooted to the floor. The noise filled her ears and her mind, like the last dying gasp of a being that was never real. Her head turned and she saw a figure made of blue light. It screamed and lunged at her._

Ruby awoke, gasping for breath and drenched in sweat. She sat up, examining her surroundings. She was in bed, in her room aboard the _Judgemental_. She placed a hand on her chest, where she felt the crystal pendant dangling beneath her shirt. Had she forgotten to take it off before she went to bed? She was lucky it hadn't strangled her in her sleep. She removed it from around her neck and peered at it. The crystal was glowing quite brightly now, bright enough to cast a dim light across her palm as she held it. It was also far warmer to the touch than it usually was; not unpleasantly so, but it definitely didn't seem like it should be so warm from just her body heat.

Ruby placed the crystal on the nightstand, the glow starting to fade back to normal. She turned around and looked at the clock embedded in the wall above the head of the bed. It flashed 7:00. She couldn't remember what time it had been when she'd gone to bed, so she had no real idea how much sleep she'd gotten. She decided it would be best to at least try to go to back to sleep. She could probably stand to get a few more hours, especially with how early she'd stayed up watching the stars. So, she lay back down and close her eyes.

When she did, however, she was greeted with the glowing blue face she'd seen in her dreams. Though, calling it a "face" was probably being generous. It was just three blue lights arranged vertically, mounted on a glowing blue shape vaguely resembling a head. And that noise! It sounded almost like the universe itself was dying. Ruby tried to put the image out of her head, willing other, more pleasant images into her mind. Nothing did the trick for very long.

It was now 7:30, and Ruby decided to give it up. It was a reasonable enough time to get up, she supposed. It was nowhere nearly as early as it was when Artemis had woken her up the other day. So, she got out of bed, showered, and got changed. She looked at the crystal sitting on the nightstand. The crystal was no longer glowing so bright, so she picked it up again. She studied it carefully, as though she could tell if it were dangerous. It looked no different than it did when Rodrim had handed it to her earlier that morning. She put it around her neck again, to see if it did anything. It didn't. Ruby shrugged, maybe it just glowed like that every so often. With everything in order, she finally exited the room. She stepped across the hall to Artemis's room. She pressed the little call button next to the door and spoke into what looked like a microphone.

"Hey, Artemis? You in there?" There was silence as Ruby waited for Artemis's answer. After a little while, she tried again. "Artemis? It's Ruby. I wanna talk." Silence again. She sighed. Artemis probably wasn't even here. If the other day had proven anything, it was that Artemis woke up supremely early. There was nothing for it now but to look for him. So, she turned and headed down the hallway towards the laboratories.

As she walked, she pondered what she was even going to say. She knew she _had_ to talk to him, that there was no way she was going to let him treat her like this. But, she had no idea _how_ to say that. Just yelling at him to treat her with respect wasn't going to accomplish anything; last night had proven that quite well. Maybe she should ask him politely? No, she needed to be more assertive than that.

Ruby continued to mull all this over in her head until, eventually, she paused. She frowned and checked her surroundings. Where was she? Had she really not been paying attention to where she was going that whole time? Great! She hadn't even been on this ship for a day and already she'd gotten herself lost. Well, maybe there was someone nearby she could ask for directions. She could hear voices coming from down that hallway, she should ask them how to get to the labs.

She followed the voices until she reached an open door through which she could see a number of the penguin-people gathered. Most of them were looking at a large screen at one end of the room, and chattering excitedly about whatever was going on. One of them noticed her.

"Oh, hello!" the scientist said. She got up from her seat and walked over to her. "You're one of the Visitors, correct?"

"Yeah," Ruby said.

"What was your name again, if you'll pardon my asking?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. Sorry, not the best with names."

"Me neither."

"Well, anyway, I'm Deni Sedris. You can just call me Deni."

"Hi, Deni!" Ruby said, "so what room is this?"

"This is the rec room," Deni answered, "You any good at games? We'd love to have you." Ruby's face lit up.

"Really? I love games!" she said.

"Perfect!" Deni said. "Follow me!" Deni led Ruby over to the crowd gathered around the screen. At this angle, Ruby could better see what was on the screen and saw what looked like a fighting game.

"Hey guys!" Deni called. The crowd paused the game and turned to look at them. "This is Ruby, she's one of the visitors, and she wants to join the game!" The group greeted her excitedly, opening a path for her to sit on the couch directly in front of the screen. One of them handed her a controller, briefly explained the game, and then they were off.

It didn't take very long for Ruby to get the hang of the game, and soon she was winning matches. Granted, her wins were few and far between, but nonetheless her fellow players were impressed with how well she picked the game up. They eventually switched to a racing game, at which point Ruby surrendered the controller. She didn't like racing games as much, and decided to watch instead.

"Hey, after this, you want to get lunch with us?" asked one of the others, who as far as Ruby could remember was named Torgo.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Ruby said. She had completely forgotten she still needed to find Artemis and talk to him about his attitude problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> So, about that "regular schedule" thing...
> 
> I've been very busy lately with the job search and a family trip, so I haven't really had time for this update. 
> 
> I'm also not going to promise that the update will happen anytime soon. I'll certainly try to get it up next week, but since I can't tell the future I don't know if I'll be able to.


	9. The Bandit King and Prince of Thieves

_The Planet of Pjyr, capital of the Pjyr Cabal, 8:08 AM, 04.24.2417_

 

The royal court buzzed as usual with commotion. Nobles, merchants, generals, and administrators alike anxiously milled about the palace, awaiting the arrival of the king. Typically, court did not start until 10:00 AM, but the current state of galactic affairs warranted an earlier start time. One individual in particular desired audience with the king. This individual was the king's own son, T'Shalkaa Kariik, Prince of Thieves.

"Sire?" asked a voice behind T'Shalkaa. He turned. He was met with U'Rssid Fassr-Diion, governess of the Celes Sector, and one of his closest friends.

"Ah, U'Rssid, it has been too long!" he said.

"Have you actually come to discuss your crazy scheme?" she asked, sounding deeply concerned.

"Yes, U'Rssid. I don't care what the Iron Fist Party says, it's time for us to modernize. This slave economy is holding us back."

"Just know, sire, you have my support should any... trouble arise."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My regiments stand at the ready, should you need them."

"U'Rssid!" he said, quite taken aback, "You wound me! Father and I may not agree on everything, but I highly doubt such measures are necessary!"

"It never hurts to be prepared," she said darkly.

Before he could offer a rebuttal to this outrageous sentiment, their conversation was interrupted by trumpet fanfare.

"Behold and make haste, for the right honorable protector of Pjyr, his royal highness the Bandit King!" called the vizier. The court fell silent in an instant and the eyes of all in attendance turned towards the large doors at the far end of the room. The doors swung open and two columns of guards poured into the room. The Bandit King himself, Y'Xaadaa Kariik, strode into the room. The king was quite an intimidating figure, even by Uxaridd standards. Even without his regalia, he towered over the rest of the court.

_Tik tak tik tak tik tak tik tak_

The king's talons clicked against the stone floor as he approached his throne; his fur-lined cape billowed behind him, making him look even more imposing. King Y'Xaadaa sat on the throne and signaled for the guards to disperse. The two columns of guards then processed out of the room, a few individual guards staying behind.

"You may begin," the king said, his voice booming throughout the hall.

"First on the bill, governor W'Garix!" the vizier called.

"Milord," governor W'Garix began, "the wildfires across Tikraal are proving too much for my sector alone to handle. Please, I humbly request your aid-"

"Of course. Vizier, send a relief force to Tikraal as soon as possible."

"It will be done, my lord."

"Thank you, milord!" W'Garix said, bowing deeply before stepping aside.

"Next, General K'Letsin!"

"Ah, K'Letsin!" the king said warmly, as if addressing an old friend, "It has been too long! How is your wife?"

"She is quite well, your grace," K'Letsin said, "As a matter of fact, she has recently become with child."

"So I heard! I suppose you are here to request a term of respite?"

"If it would not trouble milord too terribly-"

"Of course not! Return to your wife and child."

"A thousand thanks, your graciousness." K'letsin too bowed and stepped aside for the next member of the court.

"Admiral F'Aadon!"

"Oh, not this again..." the king muttered under his breath.

"Good morning, milord!" F'Aadon said grandiosely, "I am humbled to-"

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, admiral," king Y'Xaadaa replied curtly, "I am well aware of your intent, and I will remind you again: those times are behind us."

"You are the _Bandit_ King!" F'Aadon insisted, "You are no common king, why not live your title?"

"I will not say it again, Admiral. You and your ilk have caused more trouble than you have solved, and you tread dangerous waters in your insistence. I will hear no more of raids or pillaging or you will celebrate your 'heritage' by losing your situation. Am I clear, admiral?"

F'Aadon scowled, all four eyes narrowing in distaste, but said nothing.

" _Am I clear?_ " the king asked again, far more severely this time.

"Crystal, your majesty," F'Aadon grumbled.

"Very good. Vizier, who is next?"

As the court continued, T'Shalkaa began to have second thoughts. However, his idea was not the problem. As radical as it might seem to the kingdom's more traditionalist administrators, he knew it was a necessary step in the kingdom's history. Rather, T'Shalkaa worried about his timing. He was confident his father would be willing to at least entertain his idea, but he did worry that the Whetstone Initiative spearheaded by F'Aadon might have left the king a bit... less receptive to such unconventional thoughts...

"Prince T'Shalkaa!" the vizier called, silencing the prince's worries.

"Ah, T'Shalkaa!" the king called, sounding genial as ever, "what news do you bring from the mines?"

"Well, father, little has changed since the rebellions began."

"I feared as much. However, I was told you might have a solution?"

"Y- yes, father."

"You hesitate. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no, father. I just realized that the idea is perhaps... unorthodox... and-"

"Well, the situation is unorthodox. It would not hurt to at least share this idea, would it?"

"Of course not." T'Shalkaa smiled. Father always knew what to say.

"Well, then, let us hear it!"

"In my investigation of the recent slave rebellions," T'Shalkaa began, reciting the words he'd been practicing this whole time, "I met with an investor from the Galactic Research Syndicate."

A murmur ran through the assembled courtiers at this.

"Indeed? And did this investor suggest a solution?"

"That she did: she shared with me how the Syndicate mines its raw materials mechanically, rather than... manually."

"Mechanically? You mean, with robots?"

Another murmur.

"Yes. Robotic workers do not require food, sleep or housing. Nor do they need constant supervision and direction. They simply do as they are told."

"Interesting. And what of those who earn their wages through the direction of slaves? What will become of them?"

"Well, the robots are still machines, and do still require maintenance."

"Of course. And what of the slaves themselves?"

T'Shalkaa paused. Somehow, he hadn't considered that.

"Err..."

"Your idea shows promise, son," the king said, "but I believe that it cannot stand as it is. I will discuss the matter further with you and my advisors later. For now, though, I think we should move on."

"Of course, father."

T'Shalkaa returned to his position at U'Rssid's side.

"That did not go as well as I would have hoped..." T'Shalkaa said to her.

"Yes, but it could have gone far worse," she responded.

"I suppose," he said.

"No matter what becomes of this, just remember. I remain by your side."

"Thank you, U'Rssid." T'Shalkaa sincerely hoped he would not have to hold her to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of made-up names here! For future reference, if you're ever curious about the pronunciation of one of my made-up names, just ask.


	10. A Mystery Revived

"So, young master Fowl, what was it you wanted to show me?" Dr. Lagraak asked.

"Before you arrived, I had been researching a method of returning home," Artemis said, hefting the computer onto the desk.

"Ah, such initiative!" Dr. Lagraak said, impressed. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, while I was reading through a scientific journal when I came across this article."

"Oh? What does it say?"

"It describes a new method to determine the origin of a wormhole."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, in it was this set of equations," Artemis continued, opening the article on his computer and highlighting the equations in question. "I've been trying to use them to find the source of the wormhole that brought us here, but I'm not sure if I'm using them correctly. What do you think?" he asked.

"Hmm. I've never seen anything quite like this..." she said, scratching the back of her neck in contemplation, "Where did you find this?"

"I was perusing various scientific journals for some sort of lead-"

"Yes, yes, what journal?"

"I believe it was the _Aperture-"_

"Ugh, that explains it," Dr. Lagraak said, with sudden disdain.

"I beg your pardon?" Artemis asked.

"The _Aperture?_ Those idiots will print anything. No regard for scientific or journalistic integrity, no screening process, nothing!" Dr. Lagraak gesticulated wildly. "Who wrote this article, by the way?"

"Erm..." Artemis scrolled back up to the top of the article, "Someone by the name of Su-Pe. 'Su-Pe,' is that short for something?" Dr. Lagraak, however, looked quite shocked.

"Su-Pe? Are you sure?"

"That's what the article says..." Artemis said before Dr. Lagraak pushed him aside to look at the article herself.

" _01.30.2410..."_ she read aloud, "That's only a month before he disappeared..."

"Doctor Lagraak?"

"Fascinating... How did the _Aperture_ get a hold of this?" she continued, more to herself than Artemis.

"Doctor Lagraak?" Artemis asked again, now concerned.

"This is incredible... Su-Pe's last published paper... in the _Aperture_... I've got to tell someone about this!"

"Doctor Lagraak!" Artemis insisted.

"Oh! Yes?" she responded, as though she had only just noticed him.

"Who is this Su-Pe person? Why is this significant?"

"Oh... Where to begin?" Dr. Lagraak said, scratching the back of her neck again, "There's so much to tell... "

"Well, I have time, doctor."

"Efficiency and progress! Is that the time?" Dr. Lagraak said, glancing at the clock. "You should head to the mess hall. Lunch will start soon!"

"Are you not going to eat?"

"No, I need to analyze this. If this means what I think it means..."

"Doctor?"

"Never mind that now. You go eat. I'll explain as much as I can when you get back."

Artemis sighed. "Very well," he said, turning to leave. When he reached the door to the lab, he looked back at Dr. Lagraak, who was staring at the computer screen, scratching the back of her neck. Artemis shook his head and headed towards the mess hall. He hated this. He hated not knowing. He hated being treated as if he wouldn't understand. There was something more to this, something Doctor Lagraak was trying to hide. Something she didn't think he could handle.

Well, he was Artemis Fowl II, wasn't he? He had faced trolls, the russian mafiya, a megalomaniac pixie, a corporate giant! He had saved the People not once, not twice, but three times! He could handle a story about a scientist who went missing, surely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter than usual, I know, but it's an important one! 
> 
> Also, I've given up on having any semblance of a "schedule" with this story. With the state of my life right now, it just isn't feasible. I won't abandon this though, that I can promise!


	11. Artemis Fowl's Notebook, Entry 1: The Galactic Research Syndicate

_Excerpt from Artemis Fowl's Notebook, Volume 1, encrypted:_

 

In my travels here in this foreign universe, I have decided it prudent to begin a notebook of sorts. In this file, I intend to collect any useful information I find that could aid in my escape back to Earth. First things first, I have found myself in the territory of a highly-advanced, interstellar galactic nation. Since this is the starting point of my journey back home, it shall be the first entry here.

This nation is the Galactic Research Syndicate, also known simply as the Syndicate, or the GRS. As the name implies, the Syndicate is a nation wholly dedicated to the furthering of scientific progress and invention. In fact, the national government describes itself as a "Science Directorate," which employs a federalized, oligarchic power structure. The head of the Syndicate is the Project Lead, and is elected to a twenty-year term. However, the Project Lead is not directly elected by the citizens.

Instead, they are chosen from the ranks of the Inter-Disciplinary Advisory Board (IDAP, for short), the members of which are popularly elected. The IDAP consists of twenty members and elections for positions are held every five years. Though the Project Lead is the _de facto_ head of state, the position is considered more as a first-among-equals, like the Prime Minister of Great Britain, or the Speaker of the House of Representatives of the United States.

All members of the IDAP, and indeed, all members of the entire Syndicate administration are scientists, tasked with upholding and furthering the objectivist ideals upon which the Syndicate was founded. Members are required to either have completed a course of scientific study from any number of accredited state-sponsored universities, or undergo a series of examinations to prove their aptitude. This latter option is a fairly recent amendment, following a series of migration treaties opened between the Syndicate and its allies.

The population of the Syndicate has, in recent years, has developed into a highly metropolitan melting pot, with about 43% of the total population consisting of species originating outside Syndicate territory. These groups are primarily immigrants and refugees, and their descendants. Another 8% consists of "synths," sapient robotic lifeforms created by the Syndicate itself. The very nature of these non-organics is a matter of heated debate amongst the galaxy, with some claiming them to be the way of the future and others decrying them as abominations, though that is a topic for another time. The remaining 49% of the population is made up of the Syndicate's native founding species, the Radils.

In terms of raw figures, the Syndicate has as of the most recent census reached a landmark 253 billion citizens. This ranks it at the third most-populous nation in the galaxy, behind the High Kingdom of Qrava (377 billion) and the Pjyr Cabal (516 billion). These three nations combined make up almost 40% of the known total galactic population; some national populations remain unknown and unaccounted for, though this another discussion for later.

The capital planet of the Syndicate, Penthul, is located within the Penkar system, which itself is a binary star system located near the galactic outer rim, in a fairly isolated cluster of stars. This has made trade somewhat of a challenge, but conversely Penkar and its nearby systems are more easily defensible than many other capital regions. Penthul is a glacial planet, covered from pole to pole in thick ice shelves and snow. One might wonder how such a planet could support any life, let alone a thriving interstellar civilization, but the Radils get along just fine.

Speaking of Radils, they are an avian species greatly resembling penguins on Earth. They thrive in colder climates, often claiming worlds too cold for many of the galaxy's other species. Radils boast great physiological strength, largely against high winds, cold, and humidity. They also claim to have a greater on-average intelligence than other galactic inhabitants, but this should likely not be taken at face value.

As mentioned previously, the Syndicate follows an objectivist philosophy. The term officially used is "materialist," but in this case I believe "objectivist" is a more accurate description. Both in terms of the belief that the world exists independent of one's perception, and the almost Randian self-determinism present throughout Syndicate society. Individuals are expected to be self-sufficient and logical, though with the recent influx of immigrants and refugees, this attitude has relaxed somewhat.

Indeed, there has lately been a power shift, with more non-Radils attaining positions of political power and clout. Somewhat paradoxically, despite the Syndicate's emphasis on self-determination and merit, wealth and high-ranking political positions were almost always held by a few old-money Radil families. Administrative changes have since curtailed this and allowed those outside the families to gain power, but change has been slow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a departure from our normal fare here, but not to worry. These types of updates will be sparing, and are purely for flavor and lore, so if you're not interested you can skip them!


	12. In the Dark

Artemis sat the mess hall, silently pondering this situation. There was something Dr. Lagraak was hiding from him. Something about this "Su-Pe." She had mentioned something about his disappearance, perhaps that was part of it? If so, what was Dr. Lagraak worried about? Did she really think Artemis knowing more about Su-Pe would somehow lead him to a similar fate? That was preposterous; this didn't work that way. If Su-Pe's disappearance wasn't relevant to Dr. Lagraak's reluctance, what was, then? Was it classified? Well, that simply wouldn't do. Artemis's instincts told him this was a vital piece to his puzzle, and his instincts were very, very rarely wrong. If only he hadn't left his computer with Dr. Lagraak.

"We had it in a shock-proof explosives case in a dark, climate-controlled room, and it _still_ blew up!"

Artemis's pondering was interrupted by the arrival of a group of scientists into the mess hall. Artemis had, until now, been the only passenger present. It was only now, that crew members were filing in, that the kitchen began putting lunch offerings up for display.

"No way! Are you serious?" asked a familiar voice with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! Damn near set off the other explosives in there, too!"

"Whoa!"

Artemis glanced up to find that, indeed, Miss Rose had accompanied this gaggle of researchers to lunch. Yet again, she continued to surprise. He hadn't questioned her friendship with Rodrim; the concierge had seemed quite personable and willing to talk. Here, however, the crew seemed less friendly and more... fascinated, as though he and Miss Rose were nothing more than scientific curiosities. Yet here she was, chatting away with these scientists as though they had known each other for years. How had she done it?

"Oh, hey, Artemis!" she said, having finally noticed him, "want to come eat with us?" The scientists, who all also noticed him, began encouraging him to join them. He was considering refusing their offer and returning to the lab to ask for his computer back, when his hungry stomach convinced him otherwise.

"Well, I suppose," he said, getting up from his seat and joining the crowd at the kitchen display.

"So, kid, whatcha been up to?" asked one of the scientists, "Whatcha doin in here all by yourself?"

"Considering some options," Artemis said, turning his attention to the food.

"Options for what?" asked the scientist.

"Research," Artemis said, carrying his laden tray over to the table.

"Ooh, what are you researching?" Asked a female scientist, sitting across from him. The rest of them gathered at the table, Miss Rose sitting next to him.

"I'm currently looking into wormhole physics."

"Wormhole physics? Wow, that's some pretty advanced stuff!" said the female scientist, sounding impressed.

"Yes, I'll have to understand it if we have any hope of returning home."

"What, you're tryna figure out the Visitor Phenomenon all by yourself?"

"Yes. I know there must be something that has been overlooked. There is a solution out there." This was met with silence. Then, one of the scientists started chuckling.

"Heh. Seriously, kid? There are literal millions of scientists working on that problem right now and you think you're gonna solve it? Ha!" He began laughing, prompting some of the other scientists to laugh alongside him.

"Oh, don't listen to him," the female scientist said, "Numbers aren't everything. I'm sure your outside perspective will help."

"Hmm," Artemis said simply, turning back to his lunch. He should have expected this reaction, in retrospect. It was common of adults to dismiss him. Well, when he found out the cause, they would learn not to underestimate him. He just needed more information about this Su-Pe character. He _hated_ not knowing.

"Artemis, you okay?" Miss Rose asked.

"Yes, Miss Rose, I shall be quite fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more research that needs to be done." With that, Artemis excused himself from the table, returned his tray, and left the mess hall.

"Artemis? Artemis!" Miss Rose said, calling after him.

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

"Have you figured anything out yet?" she asked.

"Not exactly. I do believe I have a solid lead, however."

"Really? That's great! What is it?"

"I suppose we'll see." Artemis turned to walk away, but Ruby grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Artemis..." she said, "I know you're probably upset, but I just want you to know that, even if they don't believe in you, I do."

Artemis turned back around to look at Ruby's face. She bore a gentle, encouraging smile. He wasn't sure quite why, but there was a thought nagging at him at the back of his mind. Could he really confide in her? Would she even understand? Still, that thought lingered. She was likely the only person who would listen to him about this, if all the scientists' behavior was anything to go by. Besides, he _hated_ not knowing. How must Ruby feel about it?

"Thank you, Miss Rose. We _are_ in this together, are we not?"

"Yeah, we are!" Ruby's smiled broadened, and Artemis almost thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well, then, shall we continue this discussion? I believe there's something that's being hidden, and you and I are the ones to uncover it."


	13. Home Far, Far Away from Home

“So, where are we going again?” Ruby asked. She was seated next to him on his bed aboard the  _ Judgemental _ as the ship descended to the surface of the planet of Penkar, the capital of the Syndicate.

“Once the ship lands, we will be escorted to the capital city. There, we will be assigned temporary living quarters, pension accounts, and so on. After that, we have 13 days until our meeting with the Project Lead. In that time, I would like to spend as much time as possible in the Syndicate Central Library. We need to have all the information we can get before we present it to the Project Lead.”

“Are you sure that’s going to work?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you think the Project Lead’s going to believe you?”

“Why? Don’t you believe me?”

“Of course I do! But… no-one else on this ship does. They all think you’re crazy.”

“Well, the Project Lead is the head of state. And I think I know how to convince a head of state.”

“Have you… done that before?”

“Well, no. But, I do understand the pressures a head of state must be under. If you know what someone wants, you can bargain with them for what you want.”

“I guess so…”

“Anyway, I know 13 continuous days of library research is perhaps too much to ask of you right now. Apologies for the assumption, but I doubt you could tolerate that much intellectual busywork.”

‘“It does sound like a lot…”

“Therefore, I am willing to make allowances. If at any point you do not feel sufficiently stimulated, you are under no obligation to continue and may seek alternate forms of amusement.”

“...What?” 

“If you’re bored of reading books, you can leave and do something else.”

“Oh! Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Yet again, Artemis felt that strange sensation in his chest. Perhaps he should see a doctor? Before he could assure her he could handle himself, however, the ship gave a lurch. Ruby threw her arms out in front of him, presumably to stop him from colliding with the floor. 

_ Attention all hands: craft has made planetfall. All hands prepare to disembark. _

“Well, I suppose that’s our cue.” Artemis said, trying very hard to maintain a straight face. Artemis and Ruby joined the growing throng of scientists amassing in the halls of the ship, waiting to step onto solid earth again. After several minutes of slow shuffling, they finally managed their way out of the craft. It was snowing on the landing pad, and the two donned the jackets they’d been carrying. 

Artemis was, frankly, disappointed. The landing pad on which they stood stood in a massive, empty ice field. The only things visible were a control tower, and what looked like a train station. Several monorail tracks led in and out of it, and it was impossible to see where they led through the heavy precipitation. 

“There you two are!” said Dr. Lagraak from behind them. “You ready?”

“Yes, madam,” Artemis said.

“Excellent!” Dr. Hadrigga said. “We’ll be taking the monorail to the capital today.”

“This way!” Dr. Lagraak said, striding in front of them and leading them towards the station at the edge of the landing pad. They stepped inside, where they saw multiple platforms and multiple trains. Each platform was partially crowded by crew members of the Judgemental. 

“Over here, you two,” said Dr Hadrigga, who gestured off to the side, away from the platforms and trains.

“But… the trains are over there…” Ruby said, gesturing towards them.

“Not our train. They’re all going home for shore leave, but we’re headed straight for the capital!” Dr Lagraak said, clearly trying very hard to restrain her own enthusiasm. So, Ruby and Artemis followed the two doctors once more, past all the trains and crew members. Ruby looked somewhat forlorn. Obviously, she had been hoping to spend some more time with those crew members she had befriended.

“Alright, here we are!” Dr. Lagraak said, snapping Artemis’s attention away from Ruby and towards the platform at which they now stood. A sleek, black-and-gold monorail train sat in the station, a far cry from the white trains the crew members were taking. The door on the car closest to them opened with a  _ swish  _ and the four stepped inside. The interior looked excessively luxuriant, with holographic screens, faux leather seats, and other accoutrements that made it look more like a limousine than a commuter train.

“In a few hours, you’ll be living your new lives! Isn’t this exciting?” Dr Lagraak asked, buckling herself into a seat. Artemis sat down next to Ruby, but neither of them said a word. “Too excited for words? I am too!”

Once the four of them were seated and restrained, the train gave a lurch and began zooming towards their destination. Artemis looked over at Ruby, who looked even more distraught than before.

“New lives?” she asked, “What does she mean, ‘new lives?’”

“I would surmise she just means our time here in the Syndicate. I expect they will make us temporary citizens until they can send us home.”

“But what if they can’t?” Ruby asked, clearly worried.

“Then we’ll find a way home.” Artemis said, confidently. “I promise you that.” Ruby smiled.

“Yeah. We’re in this together.” Artemis looked out the window briefly. The view was just more of the same, empty fields of snow with no discernible landmarks to speak of. Calm music began playing through the train’s PA system, and for a time, the two sat together in relative silence. After some time, the train entered a tunnel, and all that could be seen outside the windows was a dull blue light, as though they were travelling through one of the glaciers. After some more time passed, the train exited the tunnel, and the cabin was again filled with muted arctic sunlight. 

“WHOA!” Ruby gasped, bringing Artemis’s attention to the window again. His jaw dropped; outside the window were thousands of skyscrapers. The tall, swooping architecture towered over them, even though it was obvious they were already a hundred meters off the ground. Flying craft zoomed through the sky above and below them, and billboards flashed advertisements for genetic therapy and interstellar tourism.

“Incredible…” Artemis said.

“I guess we’re here, huh?” Ruby asked.

“Indeed. I knew the capital city had to be advanced, but I never expected it to look like this.”

“It’s… beautiful…”

“It really is.”

“Enjoying the view?” Dr. Hadrigga asked.

“Yeah! This place is so pretty!” Ruby replied, any trepidation she had before seemingly erased.

“Well, good. This city will be your temporary home for now. We’re not too far from our stop now, so get ready.”

Ruby and Artemis looked at each other again. If this was where they were staying, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Guess who's back! That's right, it's me! I finally got my inspiration back after fighting against my depression for several months. I got a new job a few months ago, and that kinda threw me off-kilter for a while. But, I'm all settled in now, so hopefully I can get back to this! No promises, though. ;)


End file.
